A Life In Hazzard County
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Dasiy and Enos are in love.They are finally going on a date.What will happen? No one knows in Hazzard... Been edited.
1. A Day In Hazzard

A Day In Hazzard

There at it once and Luke Duke are being chased by sheriff Rosco and Deputy Enos Strate.

It is a normal everyday occurrence in Hazzard looks over at his Cousin Like and says

"Luke, don't you think Rosco and Enos's car's need a wash"

"Yes I do, I think Hazzard pond in a perfect place to get them washed"

"Yep"

As Bo and Luke head outta town and towards Hazzard pong with Rosco and Enos right on their tail.

When they are at Hazzard Pond they make a quick right.

As always Rosco and Enos cannot make the turn and fly right into Hazzard Pond.

Bo stopped the General Lee and they hung out the window and looked back at Enos and said

"They're ok"

"Yeah"

Enos and Rosco climbed or more like swam out of their cars.

Bo and Luke climbed back into the General started it up and they took off for _**"The Boar's Nest"**_.

Rosco's POV

"Enos, You Dipstick, you let them get away"

"But, Sheriff"

"Don't but Sheriff me, Enos"

"But, Sheriff, It wasn't my fault"

"I don't care, You Dipstick"

Rosco then pulled his CB handle out of his car and said

"This is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane calling Cooter"

"Yeah, Rosco, What do you want"

"Don't talk to me like that, Cooter"

"Well just tell me what ya'll want"

"Mine and Enos's patrol cars are in Hazzard pond again"

"Ok I will be out to give ya'll a tow out"

"Thanks Cooter"

"Ya, I'm gone"

Normal POV

So while Rosco and Enos are waiting for Cooter to come pull their cars out of the pond, Boss Hogg is on his way to _**"The Boar's Nest"**_.

Since Daisy's Jeep is in the garage getting her radiator fixed Bo and Luke have been taking Daisy back and forth to work.

When Bo, Luke, and Daisy are about to leave _**"The Boar's Nest"**_, Boss stops said

"What is it now, Boss?"

"Daisy, I need you to work a double shift today, one of them just called off so I need you to work her shift tonight"

"Ok"

Luke butted in and said

"NO, Daisy"

"Yes fellas, you two just get on home to Uncle Jesse. I will call you on the CB when I am done"

"Ok, Cousin"

They both kissed her on the side of her head and proceeded to leave the Boar's Nest.

Daisy then head's back in and start to get ready for the supper rush.

After a half hour or so Rosco and Enos came walking goes back to Boss's office and Enos walks over to said

"Hi, Daisy"

"Hey, Enos, why are you all wet?"

"Well um we were chasing Bo and Luke and we flew into Hazzard Pond again"

"Man, what am I ever going to do with ya'll?"

"Yep, Daisy, I thought you were done?"

"I was but someone called in sick, so Boss is making me work"

"Well, Daisy, if you need a ride home I can give you one if you don't want to make Bo and Like come clear back here"

"Thanks, Enos"

"You're mighty welcome Daisy"

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure, how about the regular"

"Let me guess, bear with an egg salad sandwich"

"You're right on the dot as always, Daisy"

"Why thank you"

She then got Enos his bear and walked back into the kitchen to fix him his egg salad sandwich.

When she finished it she walked back out of the walked over to Enos and sat it down in front of him.

The supper rush then after everyone has come and gone Enos is helping Daisy lock up _**"The Boar's Nest" **_for the night.

When they are done that walked out and Daisy locked the doors.

They both walked over to his patrol car, they then head for the Duke the way Daisy gets on the CB

"Lost sheep, this is Bo Peep, are you out there"

"This is Lost Sheep, Bo Peep, come back"

"Ya fellas, don't worry about coming to get me because Enos is giving me a ride home"

"Okay, we will see ya soon"

"See ya, fellas"

She put the CB handle she is really enjoying riding with Enos.

She is in love with him and he is in love with her and the whole county knows it.

After a while they made it to the got out and went around to Daisy's car door and opened it for her.

She got out and he shut the smiled at him and said

"Thanks for the ride, Enos"

"It's no problem, Daisy"

"Well, um"

But before Daisy could finish her sentence Enos interrupted her and said

"What are you doing tomorrow evening, Daisy?"

"Nothing, Why Enos?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner and a movie in Atlanta."

"I would love to, Enos"

"Great"

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek they bid each other good night.

Enos left and Daisy quietly went into the house, everyone is asleep so she quietly walked over to her room.

She took a shower and dressed in her night smiled under the covers of her bed.

She laid her head down and fell asleep, her dreams filled of her and Enos.

**Ok first of all this is my first shot at writing a Duke of Hazzard please go easy on me. I know it was short but the next chapter is going to be awesome. I love the thought of Daisy and Enos are perfect for each that's what this story is going to be about. I hope you liked review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Another Day

Another Day

Daisy woke up the next morning after a night of dreams about her and Enos.

She got out of bed and got walked out of her room and threw the living room and into the kitchen.

She proceeded to start making breakfast for her Cousins, Uncle Jesse, and herself.

When breakfast was almost done they came into the room, she knows that she has to tell them about her date with Enos tonight so she decided to tell them when they were came over to her and said

"Good morning, Daisy"

"Good morning, Luke"

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it all"

"Ok"

So the 3 of them took their seats at the dinner table. I then served breakfast, I took my seat beside Bo and we all started to eat. I then said

"Guys I got something to tell you"

Uncle Jesse said

"What is it, Darling?"

"Enos asked me out"

"Ye haw"

Bo and Luke both continued.

"We are going to Atlanta tonight for dinner and a movie"

Bo said

"I thought you two would never do finally"

"Thanks"

We all then heard

"Bo peed, this is Crazy C, coming at you, Are you out there?"

Daisy got up from her seat and walked over to the CB and picked the handle up and said

"This is Bo Peep, coming back at you Crazy C, What ya need?"

"Just thought I would let you know Daisy that your jeep is ready"

"Awesome, thanks, Cooter"

"No problem"

"Ok, I am out"

She then turned around and Luke said

"I and Bo can give you a ride to Cooter's to pick up your jeep"

"Thanks, Boys"

They all then finished there then got up and walked outside and over to the "General Lee".

Luke helped Daisy into the "General" and then he and Bo climbed Jesse said

"You three be careful"

They all said

"We will, Uncle Jesse"

Bo then started it up and pulled out from the farm and headed into the way they went through one of Rosco's fake speed traps.

Before they know it they have Cletus on there soon heard

"Now, Guys, pull it over"

Luke picked up the CB handle and said

"Sorry, Cletus, but we aren't"

Daisy said

"Hit it, Bo"

"You got it, Cousin"

Bo hit it and left Cletus in there took a right and went through a short cut to louse Cletus.

It worked and 15 minutes later they arrived at Cooter's all got out of the "General Lee" and walked over to Daisy's jeep "Dixie". Cooter handed her the keys and said

"She's all fixed don't be too rough on her"

"Thanks. I will try, Cooter"

"O did ya'll and Lulu left today for a family will be gone for a week"

"Well why didn't Rosco and Cletus go?"

"Well Cletus is supposed to be leaving it's on Boss's side of the family so Rosco is not invited"

"Ok'

Daisy then said

"I need to go see Enos will see ya'll later"

"Ok"

Bo's POV

As Daisy walked over to the police station to see Enos I turned to Cooter and said

"Guess what, Cooter"

"What, Bo?"

"Daisy is going on a date with Enos tonight in Atlanta"

"Finally"

"Y'all that's what we said"

"Yep"

We all continue talking for a while until Daisy came then talked for a while longer.

We went back to the farm and started out and Luke went to the back 40 acres to start with.

Daisy's POV

After Bo and Luke went out to the back 40 acres to help Uncle Jesse I gathered up all of our laundry and went to Wash them.

When I finished washing them all I gathered the huge basket in my hands and carried it over to the clothes line and started to hand them up.

When I finished I looked at the time and found it to be 2:00pm and Enos is coming out at 5:00pm and we are using my Jeep since his car is down.

That leaves me only about 3 hours to finish cleaning the house and get I walked into the house and started to clean.

The cleaning only took me 45 minutes to I thought I would just go and get ready.

When I finished I am in a pink dress with silver high heels. I walked out of my room and stepped outside.

I found the boys washing my Jeep. I smiled and said

"Thanks, guys"

"It's no problem, Daisy"

They continued to do it.

**Ok I said the next chapter would be named The Date but I changed next chapter is going to be the's just I changed this one. I hope ya'll liked you review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. The Date

The Date

It's is now 5:00pm and Enos is just pulling up in his patrol car. I guess Rosco is letting him use it while his car is getting fixed.

I grabbed my purse and checked my hair one last time. I then walked over to the boys and Uncle Jesse and gave them each a hug.

They then walked me out of the house and over to Enos Bo said

"You take care of my Cousin, you hear that, Enos?"

"I promise you, Bo, I will"

"I know you will, Enos"

"Thanks"

I then spoke up and said

"Well we better be going Enos"

"Yes, I will drive your jeep if you don't mind"

"Sure you can"

Enos then took my hand and we walked over to my helped me up in and then he got in.

We both buckled up and he started "Dixie started to drive away and we both wave at the guys.

I think I am a little nervous about our date even though me, and Enos have known each other forever.

I look over at Enos and seen him concentrated on the driving.

After another 20 minutes we arrive at the restaurant and Enos in pulled in at our restaurant and parked.

We got out and I took Enos's hand and we walked into the restaurant.

We went to a table and sat of the waitress came over to us and gave each of us a menu and said

"What can I get ya'll to drink?"

Enos said

"We will both take some sweet tea"

"Ok, I will get them"

"Thanks"

She then left to get our drinks and we opened our menu's up.

When she came back we ordered our food and she left again.

Enos reached a hand across the table and took mine. I smiled at him and said

"This is so nice, Enos"

"Yes it is, Daisy"

"Enos I love you"

"I love you too, Daisy"

We continued to talk until our food came and we started to still talk a little while eating our food.

When we finished we got up and Enos left a tip and paid the bill.

We walked over to "Dixie" and got started it up and pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the movie theater.

We got there about 10 minutes later and got out and got in line to go into the theater.

Enos got out tickets and we went in and found our seats and sat down.

Enos went to get us some Popcorn and he came back he gave me my drink and sat down.

I got some Popcorn and put it in my mouth.

The movie started, but somewhere in the middle of it me, and Enos are kissing.

I put my hand around his neck and deepened the kiss, then he put an arm around my waist and we stayed like that for the longest time.

When we finally pulled apart we set the popcorn between us and held hands while we watched the rest of the movie.

When the movies finished we got up and walked out of the theater and over to "Dixie". We got in and Enos started it up and we headed back to Hazzard.

**Hi that was the end of this chapter. I am sorry that it was short but it was all that I could come up is going to be a big surprise in the next is going to happen to Daisy and Enos on their way back to Hazzard? Who knows? Only me, for now. review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Trouble In Hazzard

Trouble in Hazzard

Before Enos and Daisy got into Hazzard County a vehicle came right out of nowhere and started to follows them.

Daisy looked over at Enos with concern on her eyes while she said

"Enos"

"Yes, Daisy"

"I have a bad feeling"

But before Daisy could finish her sentence someone from the car behind them shot at yelled

"Daisy, get down"

Daisy didn't half to be told lay down as low as she can get in her seat.

Enos hit the gas pedal and started to gain some distance between them and whoever is behind got the CB handle and yelled

"This is Bo Peep calling Lost Sheep or Shepherd please comes back"

After waiting for a little bit no answer came back so Daisy radioed for the only other guy in Hazzard

"Crazy Cooter, Are you out there, this is Bo Peep"

"Yeah, Bo Peep, what do you need?"

But before Daisy could say anything those people took another shot at yelled

"Well is that all the proof you need, Cooter?"

"Daisy, where are you and Enos at?"

"On Old Hill road coming into Hazzard"

"Ok, I'm gone"

All Daisy can do now is hope and pray that Cooter gets to them in time.

Those guys kept taking shots at them and they finally shot one of the back tires out.

Enos swerved and ran into the ditch.4 guys got out of the car.

2 went to Enos and the other 2 went too looked her up and down and she looked at them with a perfect look of disgust on her face.

Before she could say anything they gagged her and put a blind fold over her eyes.

She felt herself being dragged out of her jeep and thrown in a said to whoever was listening

"You are not going to get away with this"

She was not expecting a response but the voice she heard made her blood go is none other than Hughie Hogg, Hughie Hogg said

"I doubt it, Daisy, I know that I will get away with it, my dear, Daisy, you will be my bride"

"Like hell I will, Hughie"

"O but see my Dear, you have no say in the you want poor little Enos hurt"

"Hughie, God Damn it, leave Enos out of it"

"Ok if you say do, Daisy"

She heard car doors shut and the car start she couldn't see anything she does not know where they are heading.

The whole time she is hoping and praying Bo, and Luke find her, and soon.

**What's going to happen in the next I review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Daisy's Been Kidnapped

Daisy's Been Kidnapped

Enos's POV

After those guys threw Daisy in the car I tried to fight the other two guys but it was no use.

They tied my hands behind my back and threw me in Daisy's Jeep.

I waited and after 10 minutes Cooter shows jumped out of his truck and ran over to me and untied my said

"Enos, what happened to you and where is, Daisy?"

"Some guys in a black car grabbed her and threw her in it. I tried to fight back but it was no use"

"Ok, Enos"

"You know I think I know who kidnapped her"

"Who?"

"Hughie Hogg"

"Why do you think it is him?"

"Well it has been 5 years since Boss banned him from who else drives around in a fancy car and who else loves Daisy"

"Your right we better go tell Uncle Jesse, Bo, and Luke"

"Ok Coot, but we gotta get Daisy's Jeep out of this ditch first"

"Ok"

So Cooter got in his truck and turned it around. I locked everything up and Cooter took off and pulled it out.

I unlocked everything and got in "Dixie" and started her and Cooter took off and headed for the farm.

With Daisy and Hughie

Hughie said

"O, Daisy, you are still as beautiful as ever"

He had long since took Daisy's blind fold also took her gage out when they threw her into the car.

He placed a hand on Daisy's face and she jerked away while saying

"Keep you hands to yourself, Hughie Hogg"

"O , Daisy, it's not like you can do anything to stop me"

He pushed Daisy down and started to rape her.

With Enos and Cooter

We pull into the farm and got seen the kitchen light on so we walked in on the porch and over to door, then knocked on the door and we both heard

"It's open"

Cooter opened the door and they walked in and found Uncle Jesse, Bo and Luke pacing looked up at them and Bo said

"Enos, where is, Daisy?"

"Well that's what we came here to talk to you guys about"

"Ok"

Me, and Cooter went over and sat down at the table and Uncle Jesse, Bo, and Luke followed.

Enos started to tell them about being followed and then shot said about how he thought that it is Hughie Hogg.

Uncle Jesse invited them to stay the accepted and everyone got ready for bed.

They all went to bed and soon all is quiet on this hot Hazzard night.

**Ok this was short. I know but the next one is gonna be please go check out mine and my Best Friends Dukes of Hazzard Story called**

**Pay Back**

**It is a really awesome story my BF CassidyRachel1 and I am writing it so check it out and review it please.**

**Also this story has been and being edited by Cassidy Rachel 1 you like it and please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. The Plan & The Hunt

The Plan and the Hunt

Enos's POV

I woke up right before the crack of dawn from a night of dreams about Daisy. I flung myself off the couch I was sleeping on.

I took my hands over my clothes and took the ruffles out of them. I see Cooter waking up so I turned around and picked up my blanket and folded it.

In another hour everyone is up, had breakfast and we are all getting ready to go to the boar's nest to meet with Boss, Rosco, and Cletus.

Bo & Luke got in the "General Lee" and Uncle Jesse and Cooter got in Cooter's truck and I got in Daisy's jeep "Dixie". We started our vehicles and left the farm heading for the boar's nest.

We got there 15 minutes later and parked in the back beside Rosco, and Cletus's patrol cars and Boo's car. We all got out and walked over to the back door and knocked on it.

It soon opened to reveal Rosco and said

"Come on it"

So he stepped back and we walked in past him and he shut the and Cletus looked up at us from the big table that they are sitting at. Boss said

"Come on over and sit down"

"Ok"

So we all went over and sat down. Uncle Jesse spoke up first and said

"J D your nephew Hughie has kidnapped Daisy"

We all see a wave if shock go across his face before he said

"I told him never to step foot in Hazzard County again"

Bo spoke up

"Well he did because his guys shot at Enos and Daisy"

Boss looked over at me and I said

"Ya and then they took Daisy and threw her in the car. I tried to fight them but I couldn't handle all of them"

"Well we half to all get out there now and start searching for Daisy"

Luke then spoke up and said

"But Boss how can we start looking for her when we have no clue to where she could be?"

Boss didn't answer Luke's question but grabbed 8 pieces of paper and wrote something different down on each of them. He gave each of us one and said

"Here are Huggie's old hide outs. The best thing to do is split up"

"Yep"

We all then got up out of our seats and walked back out the door and over to our vehicles.

Boss got in his car, Rosco and Flash got in his patrol car, Cletus got in his Patrol car, Cooter got in his truck, Bo got in the "General Lee" and Uncle Jesse, Luke and I got in "Dixie" We all started our vehicles up and took off in different directions.

The 3 of us went back to the farm and Uncle Jesse and I jumped out of "Dixie" and Luke took off in it.

Uncle Jesse went into the house and soon came back out with his shot gun. He went over to his pickup truck and got in and I went over to my patrol car and got in.

I grabbed my police badge and belt and put them on. The two of us then took off to our selected hide outs to search.

When I got to the hide out I got out and searched and found no one. I got back in my patrol car and grabbed my CB handle and said

"This is Enos calling the searcher are you out there?"

I soon heard

"This is Bo, we all hear ya"

"My Place is empty"

I started back the road to get back to the way everyone but Luke radioed back that there place was empty am starting to lose hope that we will find Daisy. But finally we hear Luke say

"I found them guys"

"Ok"

So with that we all start heading for Luke hideout. When we all got there we joined Luke in the bushes. This hide out is on old Mill road, to everyone surprise it is the old mill.

We see the place it heavily guarded. But the one thing we got that Hughie don't. Is that we know the old mill like that back of our hand; we will get in one way or another.

**Ok. Sorry for not updating in so long but I was getting this edited by my beta reader/ friend CassidyRachel1. We are currently working on the next chapter for our story as well.**

**Now this chapter is a little rush but I had to do it. So I hope ya'll like it. If you do please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Attack and Rescue

Attack and Rescue

After a day we have everything we need to break into the old mill and get Daisy back. We have our plan ready to go; we find the weak spot of the fence.

Bo, Luke, Cletus, and I are there. First I go over, followed by Cletus, Luke, and Bo; we radio Uncle Jesse and tell him that we have made it.

We sneak over to the Old Mill without getting caught. We go through the old door into the mill. We walk around in teams, Luke and I, and, Bo and Cletus.

We soon found Daisy tied to a chair with Hughie in front of her. There are only a few men there so Luke, Bo, and Cletus sneak up on them and I sneak up on Hughie.

Daisy sees me and her eye's shine. I tap Hughie on the shoulder and when he turns around my fist comes in contact with his face.

I run over to Daisy and untie her; I quickly use the rope and tie Hughie's hands and feet together.

I turn around and Daisy' run's into my arm's crying. When she pulls back she looks up at me and say's

"O Enos I am so happy to see you guys"

We look over at Bo, Luke, and Cletus and see that all of Hughie's men are down for the count. I said

"Daisy I am just so happy that you are ok"

She smiles and lean's up and place's a kiss on my lips, I put my one hand on the back of her head and deepen the kiss.

When we break apart she pulls away and hug's Bo, Luke, and Cletus.

I take Daisy's hand and we all walk out of the old mill. We meet Uncle Jesse, Cooter, Boss, and Rosco. Daisy hug's them all, and then she says

"Let's get out of here you guys"

"Ok"

So we all go over to our cars and leave. (Except for Rosco and Cletus)

Hey everyone. Here is chapter 7. Also please read this Author's note. Author's Note: Hi everyone OK this note goes out for all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I might not be updating as soon as I usually do. I have just found out that my Uncle had cancer and is going to be starting chemotherapy. I am very sad about it and down in the dumps. So I really do not know when I will update again after just bear with me through this. I have NEVER had anyone in the family have cancer so it's really new for me. Thanks and I will try and update. KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	8. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

Daisy's POV

Everyone is currently down at the "Boar's Nest" getting ready for a big party that they are throwing for me.

Hughie and his men where kicked out of Hazzard and Boss Hogg threatened them, never to step foot in Hazzard again.

I am at the farm right now getting ready for the party. Enos bought me this beautiful pink dress. I really love Enos more than ever right now; after he has saved my life, it really put it into perspective.

Bo's POV

We are all down here at the "Boar's Nest" putting the finishing touches on our party for Daisy. Enos has told me and Luke that he plans on asking Daisy to marry him are happy for both him and Daisy. We all told him.

"It took ya long enough."

2 Hours Later

Daisy's POV

I am in "Dixie" on my way to the party. I cannot wait to see what everyone has set up. I am only 15 minutes away from the "Boar's Next" so I will know soon. After 15 minutes I park "Dixie" out front and get out.

Enos's POV

We all her Daisy pulls up so we all get ready. Soon the door opens up, Daisy walks in and we all yell.

"WELCOME HOME DAIS"

She has a big smile all over her face. I walk past Uncle Jesse and over to smile gets even bigger, she closes the distance between us, throws her arms around me in a hug. I hug her back. I want to ask her so I say.

"Daisy, I have something to ask you"

"OK Enos"

**I am sorry for not updating in like forever. I am also sorry that this is short. Now I want to warn you that there is only going to be 2 more chapters to this story. I am sorry but I am currently working on all of my other stories, plus another Dukes of Hazzard story with CassidyRachel1 which is called Payback. So please go check it out and review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. The Proposal

The proposal

She smiles at me, I get down on one near and I see her face light up. I pull the ring box out of my shirt pocket and look up at her.

"Daisy, you know that I have been in love with you, ever since I first meant you"

"Yes, Enos"

"Daisy Duke, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"

She puts a hand over her mouth. She starts to cry, but I can tell that they are tears of joy. She shakes her head and yells.

"Yes yes yes"

I take the ring out of the box and place it on her left hand. I see tears come to her eyes and start to fall. I stand up and pull her into a hug, which she welcomes.

We hear everyone start to clap and whistle, especially Bo, Luke, Uncle Jesse, Cletus, Rosco, Boss, and Lulu. Daisy lifts her head off my chest and looks up at me. I smile down at her, she cannot help but smile back, it has finally happened, and we are engaged.

**Ok everyone, there's this chapter then the next chapter and this story will be done. I am kind of happy, this will be my first Dukes of Hazzard story that I have finished. So I know this chapter was super short and I am sorry. So when this story is done please go read mine and CassidyRachel1 story Payback. Hope you like it review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. 9 Months Later

9 Months Later

Daisy's POV

The party at the "Boars Nest" was awesome. Nothing could top Enos's proposal though. I still cannot believe it. That was 9 months ago, 2 weeks after the party we got married at the farm, where I have always wanted to have my wedding.

Uncle Jesse is doing well; Bo and Luke are just as rowdy as ever. Except now they are both married. Not long after my wedding they meant these two girls named, Sara and Jean.

Jean is Luke's wide and Sara is Bo's. We are all living at the farm. The boys are currently working on remodeling the house and making it bigger. They better hurry because a little Duke/Strait is on the way.

That's right I am expecting mine and Enos's first child. All of Hazzard is excited, it's back to being hectic again, which I love it.

**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok this was the last chapter of this story. I think I ended it pretty good. I hope you think I did to. Please go read my other Dukes of Hazzard story Payback also co-wrote by CassidyRachel1. So please go read it. Thank you to all have read and reviewed this story.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
